deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ash Ketchum vs Lucy Heartfilia
Original= Ash Ketchum vs Lucy Heartfilia is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle by WarpStar930, featuring Ash Ketchum and his Pokemon, from the Pokemon franchise and Lucy Heartfilia and her spirits from the Fairy Tail series. Description Fairy Tail vs Pokemon! Two Characters who summon their friends meet to figure out who's beings are stronger! Who will win, and who will die? Interlude Wizard: When you're in a war, a common way to defeat your enemy is to send your pawns to kill the enemy. And these two combatants are the best at doing so. Boomstick: Ash Ketchum, the worst Pokemon Trainer ever! Today he'll be fighting alongside Pikachu, the electric mouse, Charizard, the fire dragon and Sceptile the Grass Lizard! Wizard: Don't forget Snorlax, the sleeping pokemon, along with Krookodile the Ground Crocodile and Lastly Infernape, the Fiery Monkey Martial Artist. Boomstick: And his opponent-woah... Wizard: His opponent will be Lucy Heartfilia, the Celestial Wizard of Fairy Tail. Today she'll be fighting alongside Virgo the maid, Leo the Lion, Aries the lamb... Boomstick: And finally, Sagittarius the Archer, Scorpio the well, Scorpion dude, and Capricorn, the goat. Yes. The Goat. Wizard: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armors and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Ash Ketchum Wizard: Ash Ketchum from Kanto's Pallet Town is- Boomstick: The Worst Pokemon Trainer in the History of Ever. How does a guy who's been in every Pokemon League Tournament from every Region not win one single one?! ''' Wizard: Well, there's a good chance he would've won the Sinnoh League- '''Boomstick: Plot I tell ya, Plot! Wizard: A-HEM! Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town is, actually a very IMPRESSIVE trainer. But we'll get to that later. It was Ash's tenth birthday, the day he was set to get his Pokemon License. But Ash slept in, because he accidentally mistook his Alarm Clock for a Pokeball in his sleep, and threw it into a wall. Boomstick: Wow... Anyway's, you know how it goes. Ash got a Pikachu instead of all the normal starters, Pikachu was a dick, then Spearows, then Woo-hoo, friendship! But we aren't talking about Pikachu! Wizard: Ash Ketchum, is in fact, a literal MARVEL of a human. Such as lifting Pokemon that are 150 pounds or more, surviving rock melting flame, shaking off shocks from Pikachu, who can shock at a similar voltage to that of his evolved form Raichu, and survive at Pressures that should've crushed him instantaneously. Boomstick: Ash even has a special skill called Aura, which is REALLY fuckin' weird. It can let you see when you're blind, predict the moves of your opponents, and see through objects. Wizard: Why he doesn't use the abilities more often is beyond anyone, but it seems to be some half-assed excuse of cheating and the need to become the best fairly. Boomstick: Sounds like lazy, lazy writing to me. In any case, he's come up with moves for his team to assist them in any battle. Like the Mid-Air Spin Dodge. He must have some sense in his head, otherwise he wouldn't have come up with strategies to take on and defeat Legendary Pokemon. Wizard: And it's been shown that Ash has some Serious ''balls. He's easily angered when someone insults him and his Pokemon. He once tried to talk down Arceus, the God of the Pokemon world, and rallied a group of Pokemon behind him to take on Mewtwo. He's shown little to no fear in scenario's where death was ever present, like when he took on Entei with his Charizard, and nearly won. '''Boomstick: I guess Ash is kind of a badass when you put it that way...and even if he hasn't won a league challenge yet, he's collected more badges than any recorded Trainer, survived death twice, and even had his soul ripped out.' Wizard: All in all, this guy could literally be just as good as Red, and maybe, just maybe, even better. Ash Ketchum: Spearows, do you know who I am? I'm Ash from the town of Pallet! I'm destined to be the world's number one Pokemon Master! I can't be defeated by the likes of you! I'm going to capture and defeat you all! Pikachu Wizard: Pikachu is the Electric Mouse Pokemon, and the speediest creature in Ash's team. Like we've explained before, he was Ash's first Pokemon, was ass, then they became friends, yada yada yada. But today we're focusing on his abilities, not his backstory. Boomstick: See those scabs on his face? Well they aren't scabs, they're actually electrical sacks that allow him to discharge INSANE amounts of electricity in moves such as Thunder, Thunderbolt, Electro Ball (A move that works better the slower an opponent is) and his ultimate move, the Volt Tackle, in which he encompasses himself in electricity and charges into his opponent at a deadly physical force. Wizard: Though this takes away a third of the damage given to the opponent. This means this move cannot be used lightly. Wizard: Pikachu's trademark ability is his speed, which we've established before, is much higher than that of his other stats, due to taking out so many Spearows at the beginning of the series. He can use moves like Agility to raise this stat, and channel it in moves like Tackle and Quick Attack. Oh, and Iron Tail allows him to make his tail as hard as steel, allowing him to bash his opponents using his momentum he gains from free falling. Boomstick: Other Physical moves include the Spin Dodge, which was taught to him by Ash. Not to mention the Counter Shield, which can shove away moves like smog and prevent opponents from getting in close. Wizard: Alongside Ash he's taken down Legendary Pokemon, and proven to Pokemon fans everywhere that a Pokemon's potential isn't judged on their evolution. Pikachu: Pi-Ka-Chu-uu-uu! *Let's loose a Thunder attack* Charizard Wizard: When Ash was on his adventures in the first Season, he came across an abandoned Charmander sitting atop a rock in the middle of nowhere. Being the good Pokemon he was, he was following orders from his abusive owner of a trainer, and staying out in the woods. Boomstick: The reason for this was because the trainer thought that Charizard was a weakling, who didn't deserve to be his Pokemon. Fun fact, not only was he abusing his Pokemon, he broke the laws of Pokemon by carrying around a Shitton more than six Pokemon! Wizard: Anyways...Charizard would have died out in the storm if it hadn't been for Ash, who rescued him and put him in for treatment. But turns out, Charmander was such a loyal Pokemon that as soon as he'd healed, he went back to the rock to wait. Then he was eventually convinced to join Ash and his team after being totally convinced that his Trainer was a dick. Boomstick: Later on in his Journey, Charmander was proven to be one of Ash's most valuable team members. He evolved into Charmeleon, a taller version of Charmander basically. And as a result, he became a total douche bag! Because apparently, a trainer who saved you from an abusive owner and death, doesn't deserve the fighting power you had obtained! Wizard: Again, Plot inconsistency. After convincing it to fight enough times, he evolved into the Flying-Fire Type Pokemon Charizard, and was still a jerk to Ash. But after a humbling experience in the Charrific Valley, he and Ash reconnected and got back on the path to a good relationship. He's now, one of the strongest in Ash's team. Boomstick: He can char you with Flamethrower, melt you with Overheat, and ruin your nasal senses with Dragon Breath! Wizard: And, while his wings are used for speedy flight, the can be used to do things like Wing Attack, Slash, and Steel Wing. His more physical attacks remain his Seismic Toss and Submission move. Boomstick: Charizard's been able to tie with an Articuno, and go up against an Entei for several minutes. He even lets Ash Ride on his back if the situation gets serious enough. Wizard: No doubt about it, Charizard in a powerful force of nature. Charizard: *Roars at Entei* Sceptile Wizard: As Ash was exploring the Hoenn Region, he came across a wild Treecko who he saved from his Forest Home, and later caught after a heated fight with Pikachu. He later evolved into Grovyle, and then finally Sceptile. Boomstick: Sceptile is an exceptionally speedy Pokemon, epitomizing it in a fighting style meant to speed blitz opponents and end them quickly. This is supported by moves like Quick Attack and Agility. Making him the fastest Geico Mascot out there! Wizard: Being a Grass Type, Sceptile's move encompass the sharp and powerful Leaf Blade, the Ultra Heated Solar Beam and the whirlwind of Leaf Storm. Boomstick: He even spits out seed- AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Wizard: Bullet Seed is an attack that shoots seeds that appear to be moving at the same speed and power as a real bullet. And no, it's not an innuendo. Boomstick: Sceptile's consistently proven he's one of Ash's heaviest hitters, given that he One Shot a Darkrai after surviving Dream Eater! Oh, and it was that combo that had put down all but two of Ash's Team beforehand. Wizard: If you're ever in a fight, fear this Geko or ultimate strength. Snorlax Boomstick: Fatass is the original poster thing for American Obesity, as you can clearly-''' Wizard: Boomstick, that's Snorlax, the lazy Pokemon! It was one of Ash's earlier Pokemon and is definitely the Heaviest Hitter, literally. He weighs almost a ton, and has accomplished many incredible feats. '''Boomstick: His attacks are mostly wrapped around the simplest of killing methods, Punching and kicking! Along with some tackling and use of head. He uses his body in moves like Body Slam, Tackle, and Headbutt. His Fists can deliver Mega Punches, and Ice Punches, and the Mega Kick sends foes flying. Wizard: Hyper Beam is a move that can decimate an opponent with pure energy, but forces the user to take a break the next turn simply to recharge. Boomstick: Moves like Protect can deflect oncoming moves flawlessly, and Rest allows him to heal himself back to full health, but it causes him to fall asleep... Wizard: He cares little for most things, unless food is involved. He sometimes even attempts to eat other Pokemon! Boomstick: But it doesn't matter if you can take down all Pokemon in a Sumo competition despite never doing it before! Never invite this guy to your cook outs.. Snorlax: *shown eating a ton of prickly vines* Infernape Boomstick: Ninja Monkeys! Yeah! Wizard: As a Chimchar, Infernape was attacked by a pack of Zangoose, and would have died if not for a strange ability he possesed... Chimchar was soon after captured by Paul and began a horrible life. No matter how much he went into battle, he couldn't replicate that power. Boomstick: After disappointing Paul too many times, he was abandoned and almost died. Of course, Ash appeared last second and rescued him, taking him as his own Pokemon. Despite being a glass cannon in the beginning, he's evolved into Infernape and boy is he a badass! Wizard: His Mach Punch is a powerful Slug that sends people flying, and is rather powerful. And being a Fire Type, moves such as the Fire Spin and Ember. Flame Wheel is basically a powerful Spin Dash except with fire. Flamethrower burns foes to a crispy blackness, Boomstick: He can even burrow through the earth using Dig, and surprise opponents with a random punch or flame fueled attack. But it pails in comparison to his ultimate move...Flare Blitz! Wizard: In this move, Infernape wraps himself in flames and crashes into his opponent with enough force to beat down a small house. He's won many a battle with moves like this. The only downside is that is causes extreme damage to himself, possibly ending him. Boomstick: But of course, since he was introduced in an Anime...he can go Super Saiyan, That Power that we mentioned that was inside is his Hidden Ability, Blaze. His Fire for hair gets bigger, and his strength increases tenfold. Wizard: Just imagine a Flare Blitz when he's under this ability! Of course...he's not without faults. Blaze doesn't activate quickly, and he has a weakness to things such as water and Psychic moves...which he doesn't look like will have a problem with today. Boomstick: But even without these added abilities, he's definitely a powerful Pokemon. Infernape: *remains standing after his fight with Electivire* '' Krookadile '''Boomstick: Capturedin the Unova region as a Sandile, later a Krokorok and eventually Krookodile, he's become another Heavy weight in Ash's team of Pokemon. And it's one of his few Ground types.' Lucy Heartfilia Wizard: Born to the wealthy Heartfilia Family, yet eventually her mother passed away. Angered by her father's neglect for her, she ran away. She took with her a set of Key's that would allow her to summon Celestial Spirits. She strived to one day become a Stellar Spirit Mage. Boomstick: As she traveled along, she collected several different Spirit's before meeting fellow combatant, Natsu Dragneel, and joining his Wizard Guild. Fairy Tail! The most badass Guild to ever exist! Wizard: Her main style of Combat is summoning Celestial Spirits, beings from another Dimension that are tied to their summoner through a contract. Should the summoner die, the contract is broken. A Celestial Spirit is not allowed to hurt or kill their summoner in any way. Boomstick: Even one spirit is powerful, but it requires Magic to use. Lucy has a nice pool of magic she can draw from. If she summons up to three spirits, her magic will drain rapidly and she could pass out. This reliance on Magic is a major boon, as she could pass out if too much magic is used. Kind of like if you use too much weed. Wizard: Lucy is not much of a melee fighter, preferring to let her summons do the fighting for her. But she does possess a few means of combat. Boomstick: Her go-to weapon is a whip, which may or may not lead to strange sexual fantasies. But thanks to a little help from her Celestial Spirits, she got a much better replacement called...er...I dunno. I don’t speak French. Wizard: The whip’s name translates to “River of Stars” and is made of a magical water, allowing it to extend and retract as well as do much more harm than a standard whip can do. And it’s pretty solid, too, as it allows Lucy to pull a few Indiana Jones-style tricks with it. Boomstick: One question. WHERE CAN I GET ONE?! Oh, and her other method of attack is simply kicking people. It’s more comical, really, but it at least gets the job done and deals a final blow. Wizard: Some better magical abilities include the Overpowered spell Urano Metria. This literal blast of Starry energy defeated the Demon Lord Jackal. Sadly this move requires help from her spirits, Gemini, to double it's power. Boomstick: There's even the move Unison Raid, but that's effectively useless since she can't have outside help in a battle like this. Wizard: Lucy, despite not being the toughest Wizard of Fairy Tail, she's done many impressive things on her own. She's taken down and stolen several different Celestial Mages and stolen their keys, defeated Wizards designed to combat her magic, and collected Ten of the Thirteen Golden Keys. Boomstick: Not to mention summoning the Celestial Spirit King, and closing the Eclipse gate with help from her friend Yukino. Wizard: Any way you look at it, Lucy is the real queen of Fairy Tail. Lucy: What I want isn't money or pretty dresses, but a place that recognizes me for who I am. Fairy Tail is my other family, and it is a far more welcoming family than here! Virgo Wizard: Taken from the wealthy and disgusting millionaire, Everlue, Virgo is meant to be a servant. Boomstick: I wouldn't mind her serving me, if we're all being honest here... Wizard: Ugh... Virgo modifies herself to better fit those she has signed a contract to. Basically to the preference of whatever the summoner finds attractive. So at least Lucy has some sense of beauty. Boomstick: She treats Lucy as though she was a real princess. even referring to her as "Princess" in the first place. God what I wouldn't give to be Lucy then... Wizard: Virgo generally deals in Earth Magic, using it to burrow through the earth as though she was swimming through water using moves like Diver. Spica Lock allows her to trap enemies in stone- Boomstick: Yes! She's into bondage! Wizard: Sadly, that's...true... Boomstick: Woah really?! Wizard: Yes, Virgo is really rather perverted, demanding punishment with whips rather sensually when a command isn't completed fully. Boomstick: Yes! I'd ask her to do the most impossible of tasks... Wizard: ...Spica Hole is another trap move, causing her opponent to be stuck in a pit, giving her a chance to rain blows on him or her. Virgo is an expert hand to hand combatant, and utilises the chains on her arms like whips to end opponents. They can extend and retract and you know that they hit hard. Boomstick: Class, Looks, Charm, Strength, she sounds...woah... Loke Wizard: Once belonging to an abusive owner, Loke attempted a strike basically, until she apologized for treating her spirits like underling slaves and repented. But things didn't go very well.... Boomstick: She ended up getting herself killed while Loke was standing in, and therefore trapped Loke in the human world forever. If you did't know, a Spirit can't stay away from the Spirit world for long or else they die. Usually a week is pushing it, but Loke somehow did so for three years! Three years of being a ladies man and hiding out in Fairy Tail. Wizard: He would've passed away peacefully if it hadn't been for Lucy stepping in and talking down the Celestial Spirit King, convincing him to release Loke from his punishment and place him into Lucy's service. Boomstick: And since then he's been Lucy's most powerful member, specializing in a form of magic called Ring Magic. He can utilize this in a variety of Light Based attack to put down foes. Wizard: Regulus Punch is a move that can send humans through brick walls. Regulus Beam is similar to a Kamehameha, and can level small buildings. Regulus Blast is a a beam that could hold against Wendy Marvell's Sky Dragon Roar. Boomstick: His final move is the Regulus Gatling Impact, a devastating move that fires several quick light punches that hurt like hell. You'd never want to be stuck on the receiving end of this guys punishment... Gemini Wizard: Originally belonging to the sadist Angel or the Oracion Seis, Gemini are a twin pair of Spirits with a unique ability...the power to copy all those they meet, down to the smallest detail. They even almost overcame the original Lucy with this ability, but thanks to her quick thinking, they now belong to her. Boomstick: Like we said before, they can transform into any foe they come in contact with, down to memories, weapons, and physical ability. Do you know how useful that is? You could really easily find out if your Girlfriend is cheating, or who took your sandwich from the break room. Wizard: If they grab hold of you, they effectively steal your life, immediately. These could be Lucy's deadliest Spirit's by comparison. Sagittarius Boomstick: In the early time of Fairy Tail, during the Galuna Island Story Arc, Lucy obtained a the Key of the Archer from the Galuna demons. Instead of a physical Centaur, we got the Opposite of everyone's thoughts... Wizard: Despite his weird appearance, Sagittarius is no slouch when it comes to combat. He possesses incredible speed and reflexes, being able to shoot tiny, fast moving targets out of the air, or managing to deflect bullets from Magical Weapons. Like a Sniper Rifle. Boomstick: Despite not looking very durable, he's still stronger than an average human. His magic lets him hit multiple targets in a second by firing multiple arrows in one stroke. Screw Sniper Rifle's, i'm gonna take up Bow and Arrow... Scorpio Wizard: Like Gemini, Sco- Boomstick: Gaara's back?! Fuck, I didn't know he was a spirit! Wizard: No no, this is Scorpio, a Celestial Spirit from a different verse entirely. Once owned by Angel, he was- Boomstick: Can we do Gaara vs Scorpio?! PLEASE?! Wizard: NO! He used to belong to Angel, but when she was beaten Lucy took him as her own spirit! God... Scorpio's domain ties into that of Sand. He seems to have an unlimited supply of sand that exists within his tail, and uses it to take on any foe. Boomstick: Sand Buster is a move that ruins your day. Imagine a mini sandstorm designed to fuck up your shit. Wizard: Sand Spear is a sniper rifle bullet of sand, and Sand Wall protects him from lightning magic. All these weapons are fired from his gun-like-tail. Boomstick: If I had that, I'd be pretty set. Scorpio's definitely the pinnacle of a badass. Taurus Wizard: One of Lucy's first spirits, was the Sacred Bull, Taurus, the axe-wielding steer. While he can be fun-loving and rather perverted at times, hitting on Lucy every chance he gets, he is fiercely loyal. e Boomstick: He wields a huge ass axe, which he can use to cause Earthquakes with just by slamming it down. He can punch boulders into pebbles and block bullets with ease. ''' Wizard: If anything gets Dicey, Lucy can rely on Taurus to fight with all his strength until the bitter end. And if he catches you, you'll know the meaning of, you mess with the bull, you get the horns... As a whole Wizard: Lucy is one of the few mages to actually share a deep connection with her spirits, and treats them like friends and family, rather than plaything or punching bags. Lucy will fight alongside her spirits, in any scenario, simply to win the day. '''Boomstick: Though the spirit's aren't without flaws. Even they rely on magic, and if enough physical damage is done to them, they'll be forced to retreat to the spirit world to recharge. Wizard: But even then, there aren't many wizards who can make it that far in the first place. Beware Lucy Heartfilia, and her army of spirits. Pre-DB and Special Thanks! Wizard: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: But first, we have to thank Quant, GBA and Chesknight for their thumbnails, not to mention Chesknight for his help in deciding the victor of this battle. Thanks! Now it's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!! ''' DEATH BATTLE!!! WarpStar930 It was a beautiful, calm day in the country of Fiore. The grass was growing, birds were flying, the sun was shining, and brother? '''Ash Ketchum '''was walking along, hunting new Pokemon to catch and train. Pikachu sat upon his shoulder, happily enjoying himself as they walked along. He'd left behind his friends who'd been following him to this region, so he could find them. For some reason he'd brought along a few of his older friends instead of just Pikachu. "Gee, there aren't a lot of Pokemon in this region..." Ash commented as he searched the bushes for some type of unique animal. As he did so, he didn't notice the young woman also walking up the dirt road. This woman was blonde haired, with her hair tied up in pigtails on either side. Her Keys jingled at her side and she hummed a tune. This woman was the Fairy Tail Queen, '''Lucy Heartfilia. '''And she was currently looking for Happy, who'd gone out earlier today and hadn't returned yet... Meanwhile, further up the road where Ash was, he'd caught the trail of a blue figure, that could TALK! It was catlike, and could even fly too! It had to be rare, because his Pokedex hadn't been able to identify it! "Hey, come back! I just want to be friends!" Ash called to the creature, who was still flying away faster than Ash could keep up with. This cat like creature was actually, the friend Lucy had been looking for, and she was just now following the sound of his screaming. "No kid, get away from me! I'm not going into that tiny ball" called his voice from a distance. Lucy quickened her pace, hoping to keep up with him and protect him from harm. She froze however, when a bright flash erupted from nearby, and Happy's scream of pain caused her stomach to drop in fear. At high speeds she continued running forward to where she heard him, and saw her longtime friend on the ground, unmoving and burnt. Lucy looked around, and she saw the culprit. It was a kid in a blue jacket, with a yellow squirrel thing on his shoulder. She was about to yell at him, but saw him toss a weird Yellow and Red ball at Happy! Being the good Samaritan she was, Lucy leapt in front of the ball, whacking it away with a swipe of her hand. "What the heck did you do to poor Happy?!" she demanded, rushing toward her long time friend's form and picking him up. Then she heard the kid respond. "O-Oh i'm so sorry Miss! Is he your Pokemon?" Lucy angrily glared at him, setting Happy down nearby and pulling out her ring of keys, shocked to see that some of her keys were missing. Oh well...she didn't need them all to end this punk. "Listen kid, I don't know what you thought you were doing, but I assure you, you aren't getting away with this!" she exclaimed, pulling out Loke's key and twirling it in her hand, "I am Lucy Heartfilia of the Fairy Tail Guild, and I'm here to punish you for hurting my friend!" Ash gained a determined look and got into his own battle stance, pulling out Infernape's Pokeball. "If it's a battle you want, it's a battle you'll get! I'm Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, and i'm going to beat you!" The two combatants were ready for a fight they would never forget... '''FIGHT!!! Lucy began swinging her key around, the screen illuminating behind her in a flash of cosmic sparkles. With a determined shout, she let out a yell, “Open, Gate of the Lion! Leo!” she called, a bright veil covering the field. A second later there was a man in a sharp tuxedo with sunglasses. He turned to see Lucy, who pointed at Ash and explained. “He wanted to hurt Happy!” she called out, Loke getting into a fighting stance. On the other side of the clearing, Ash gripped his red hat, and pulled it back, spinning it so that he could clearly see the fight. “Infernape, I choose you!” he yelled as the Pokeball he tossed collided with the earth, releasing the Fire Monkey is Red Flash of Brilliance. ROUND 1! INFERNAPE VS LEO! “Watch out Loke! I’ve never seen a Spirit or Magic like this before!” Lucy warned, drawing her whip, Flueve d’etoiles. She rushed forward in an attempt to take down Ash. At the same time, Ash called out a command to Infernape. “Infernape, use Dig on the guy in the suit!” Grinning snarkily, the Pokemon leapt into the air and dug down, easily disappearing into the Earth. Loke scowled, bending his knees and placing his hand on the ground, trying to detect the Pokemon, who suddenly leapt out of the ground behind him, crashing into him at a heavy force. Meanwhile, Lucy had grabbed Ash by his arm with the whip before pulling him off his feet. As he flew towards her she planted her foot right in his chest and knocked him over. She turned, believing the battle to be over, but to her surprise she heard him stand and cough. “Hey...trainers can’t attack other trainers...but if we’re gonna play it like that…” Lucy turned to combat him once more, only to see that Rat of his standing between the two. “Pikachu, Thunder Shock!” he called, the Electric Mouse leaping into the air and letting loose a beam of hot yellow lightning that nearly zapped Lucy. She jumped out of the way last second, and was back to back with Loke again. “Infernape hit the guy with a Mach Punch!” he screamed, the Fire Monkey jumping into the air and rearing back his fist and bringing it down on Loke. But Loke wasn’t going to take this monkey’s shit and he smirked before calling out, “Regulus Punch!” Loke’s ring and fist began to glow, and his punch collided with Infernape’s Mach Punch. The two struggled for a moment before Loke won the clash, sending Infernape back to the ground. Ash ran around and got behind Infernape. “Infernape! Are you okay?” The long time friend of Ash stood up shakily, panting from the effort it had taken to fight Loke. Ash pulled out his Pokeball and returned Infernape. “You did a great job Infernape, now get a good rest!” he praised, staring down his opponent. “Ready to give up now kid?” Lucy asked, believing herself to be in the clear. “Oh i’m just getting started. Pikachu, you’re up!” Ash called, Pikachu jumping in front of Ash and sparking his cheeks with electricity. “Loke, you can handle this little guy can’t you?” Lucy asked, underestimating the Lightning Mouse. “I can do this.” Loke promised, getting into a fighting stance. ROUND 2! PIKACHU VS LOKE! “Alright Pikachu, hit him with your Thunder!” Ash called pointing at Loke. Pikachu leapt into the air and crackled with electricity. “Piii-kaaaa-chuuuu!!!” A bright flash of lightning rocketed towards Loke, who seriously pulled out his ring and called out, “Regulus...Beam!” As his ring glowed and let loose a large and powerful blast, clashing with Pikachu’s beam and causing an explosion as they met. The trees whipped around as the force threw them back. Pikachu and Loke stared one another down before Ash called out his next move. “Pikachu, switch it up with Volt Tackle!” he commanded, Pikachu sparking once more. Lucy shook her head and gave Ash a glare. “So you’re one of THOSE wizards huh?” She sounded...disappointed. Pikachu stopped sparking and watched Lucy talk. “One of those Wizard’s who bosses their spirits around without a second thought, not even bothering to fight alongside them. They’re essentially your own punching bags!” Lucy called out, trash talking him. She was genuinely angry, given her experience with these types of Wizards. It irritated Ash, but not in the way she’d thought it would irritate him. He stomped his foot and pointed at Lucy. “Punching bags?! You think my friends are punching bags?! I treat my friends with the highest of respect! They’ve been with me for a long time, and we’ve suffered through every loss, and cheered through every win! And even if I don’t do the physical fighting...we’re still connected, and the greatest of friends! You’ll pay for insulting me and my Pokemon!” he declared, Pikachu sparkling once more. With that, Pikachu charged forward once more, muttering, “Pika Pika PikapikapikapikaPIKA!” And before Loke could react effectively, Pikachu crashed into him, sending a blast of electricity through Loke’s body, frying him and wounding him before jumping back and attempting to recover from the damage he’d taken. “Now hit him with a Thunder, once more!” Ash called. Pikachu charged up on last attack and fired the enormous bolt, hitting Loke and shocking him before sending him into a nearby tree. Somehow, he found the strength to still stand up after that, though he was wounded. “Leo! Grrr!” Lucy protested, whipping out the River of Stars and whipping the Pikachu. She tried again, but Ash called, “Agility!” and PIkachu dove away, avoiding the Mage’s assault. Leo stumbled back forward, and Lucy reluctantly called him back to his key. KO! Lucy: 5 Ash: 6 Lucy whipped out her next one, angered by the child in front of her. She wanted to bury him... "OPEN, GATE OF THE SCORPION, SCORPIO!" And in another bright flash, a Man in red, with a large Scorpion Tail. He cheered and called, "We are ready to rock! What do you need Lucy?" "That Kid's Creatures! I need you to take them down, it's up to you!" she coaxed, the man nodding and aiming his gun at Pikachu. "Sand Spear!" he exclaimed, a blast of sand appearing from the tail and hitting Pikachu square in the side, sending him back into a tree. "Oh no, Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed, rushing to his side and picking him up. Pikachu was very injured, breathing heavily and seeming to not want to move. Ash set him off to the side. "You did great buddy, now get a good rest!" "Pi...ka.." Ash:5 Lucy:5 Ash had a newfound determination as he looked back at the Wizard and Spirit. "Krookadile, I choose you!" In a red beam of light, the large ground type appeared, pulling on a pair of sunglasses and pointing at Scorpio with determination. "A crocodile with glasses? We are totally capable of taking this thing! Our Sand will defeat him!" Scorpio declared, aiming his gun right back at him. ROUND 3! KROOKODILE VS SCORPIO! Ash pointed at Scorpio and directed the Ground Type's movements. "Krookodile, try and chomp him with Crunch!" Krookodile leapt forward and bit down on Scorpio's arm...or at least he would've, if Scorpio hadn't whacked away the Pokemon with his tail, last second. Krookodile crashed into a tree, wounded. He got up a second later however, his eyes on fire with rage. "Krookodile, counter with Stone Edge!!" Ash called out. Stones began to levitate around the Pokemon, which then fired off at the Spirit. Scorpio grinned and raised a sand wall and deflected the oncoming stones with ease. Scorpio then readjusted his aim, and then fired off a Sand Stream at Krookodile too fast to avoid, and it hit the Pokemon, causing him to fall back once more due to his puncture wound. "Now...SAND BUSTER!" Scorpio called out once more, hitting his Pokemon in every concevable place before stopping. Krookodile, needless to say, had been KO'd Ash: 4 Lucy: 5 "Grrrr..." "Not so fun to be losing is it?" Lucy taunted once more, looking at Ash with a smirk. "We've got you beat this time!" Ash called out, confident in his next friend. he pulled back his arm and fired off the ball shouting, "Sceptile, I choose you!!" Out bursted the Green Lizard Pokemon with what looked like a smirk on his face. "Sceptile!" ROUND 4, SCEPTILE VS SCORPIO! "Alright Sceptile, take him on with Bullet Seed!" Ash declared loudly, the Pokemon responding to his move by shooting out a stream of seeds from his mouth. Scorpio countered by firing his own set of sand from his tail and colliding with Scorpio's hit for hit, creating a cloud of sand that was difficult to see through. "Sceptile, hit him with Leaf Blade!" Ash commanded, the Grass Type suddenly leaping through the Sand and chopping the Sandy Spirit, causing him to fall backwards with a grunt of pain. "Oh no, Scorpio!!" Lucy shouted, using her whip to attack the Sceptile, who leapt out of the way as Ash yelled, "Sceptile, dodge!!" Scorpio staggered back to his feet and aimed his Gun once more. Sceptile got into a stance, then Ash called out, "Sceptile, Leaf Storm!" "Scorpio try using Sand Buster again!" Lucy suggested, leaping back to avoid the sudden barrage of leaves. Scorpio fired off his own attack, the two once again colliding at full power. Scorpio was wounded while Sceptile was not however, leaving him open for yet another, "Leaf Blade!" The Grass Type shot forward like a bullet and slashed the Spirit with all his might, sending him down as two large streaks and cuts appeared on his chest. "Scorpio, how are you feeling?!" Lucy called, worried, rushing over to his side. "Ack....Lucy we may have to pull back a bit...this one's really powerful." he replied. disappearing into his Key as Ash began smirking as well. Ash: 4 Lucy: 4 "Sceptile return! You did good buddy!" Ash complimented, grabbing a spare Pokeball and facing Lucy. Lucy began to wave her new key around, then called, "OPEN, GATE OF THE SACRED BULL, TAURUS!!!" And in a golden flash, a large, muscular, bipedal bull appeared, weilding a giant axe. "Mooooooo! Watcha need Miss Lucy? Some Muscles to feel?~" he flirted, getting a little too close to Lucy. "Not now Taurus! That boy is giving us real trouble! Help me take care of him! He's some kind of Celestial Wizard!" she explained, cracking her whip. "Got it Miss Lucy! Maybe we'll go out to dinner afterwards?~" he flirted again, swinging his axe. Ash rolled his eyes at the talking Pokemon, and threw out his Pokemon with an excited yell. "Snorlax, I choose you!!" And in a red flash, a large, over-weight figure appeared, yawning and sitting down. ROUND 5, SNORLAX VS TAURUS! "Snorlax, start it off with Mega Punch!" Ash commanded, the big Pokemon getting up and moving as quick as it could towards Taurus, who raised his Axe, and brought it down to the ground with a grunt. Suddenly the earth began to shake, and Ash and Lucy, along with Snorlax, all tumbled over as he used his Mini Earthquake ability. Despite sustaining minor damage, Ash got back up, as did Snorlax, along with Lucy. "Try again Snorlax, but this time with Ice Punch!" The Pokemon stumbled forward and shot a punch that was coated in Ice at the Bull. It collided with the flat end of the staff, that began to coat over with frost. "Ha! A Heavy Weight Challenger! Well you'll be no match for my sheer manliness-" "HYPER BEAM!!!" Snorlax opened his mouth. "What the-" (KAMEHAMEHA!!!) A huge blast of energy erupted from the Pokemon's face, sending him flying away and into a treeline, which collapsed as they fell atop him.Taurus recovered a moment later and stood up, "A-Ack...how surprising...but I know your game now! And i'm still just as strong as you are!" he called back, standing up and jumping forward, slashing the Pokemon with a few slashes before Ash recovered from the shock. "Snorlax, try again with the Mega Punch!" But Snorlax couldn't do anything...he had to recover from the Hyper Beam. Taurus grinned and punched Snorlax in the face with enough force to knock him back. Taurus then attempted to slash him once more, but luckily, Snorlax had regenerated his Power, and tried to Punch the Spirit, who still got his slash through. Snorlax moved back a bit, but overall didn't budge. "He's too Heavy miss Lucy!" Ash got an idea...an idea so crazy, it just might work... "Snorlax, BODY SLAM!" Ash called out. Taurus face grew wide with shock as the Pokemon dropped onto him, crushing Taurus with his sheer weight. "Now use Rest!!" Ash called again, getting excited. Without a reply, the Pokemon passed out atop the Celestial Spirit, healing his cuts and wounds easily. "Taurus no! He'll suffocate under there! What do I do, what do I do?! Grr..." Lucy thought furiously, resorting to her final option. She applied her magic to Taurus' key, and she felt him return to his key beneath Snorlax. Ash: 4 Lucy: 3 "Good job Snorlax! Too bad you can't hear me..." Ash deadpanned, sweatdropping. Lucy was running low on options... she had 3 keys left, and she wasn't sure how many Spirits her opponent had. She'd have to play it carefully from here on in. While his Spirit was sleeping, Lucy ran forward, whipping at Ash again. Ash got a nasty cut on his face, and he fell back down. He grunted and stood up. ROUND 6! ASH KETCHUM VS LUCY HEARTFILIA! Lucy raised the River of Stars once more, and swung it at the younger male, who sidestepped with a shout and then ran at Lucy, and punched her in the stomach. She stumbled back a bit, but slapped him away before charging forward with determination. "LUCY...." She jumped at Ash, leg outward, "KICK!" And with a smash, Ash went flying back, collapsing to the ground and clutching his injured stomach. He looked done...but then he began to stand up slowly, with determination. "How can you stand after that?!' Lucy asked, surprised. "My...Pokemon...as long as they believe in me...I can do anything! With my Pokemon at my side, we'll never lose to the likes of you!" Ash screamed, gesturing to the now awake Snorlax, who tried to punch Lucy. But she managed to jump away and pull out her next key. "OPEN, GATE OF THE TWINS! GEMINI!" Another bright flash of yellow light, then wham, two obnoxiously tiny creatures appeared, holding hands. "Gem, Mini, copy that creature!" Lucy commanded, in a slapping contest with Ash. "On it!" they responded, running towards Snorlax and jumping up, tagging him before they merged together into a similar sized figure, one that looked exactly like Snorlax. "Snor?!" "Snorlax!" 'It's a type of Ditto Snorlax! Be careful and fire off a hyper beam again!" Ash warned, leaping away from Lucy's strikes. Gemini smiled and copied the attack as it happened, shooting a Hyper Beam that resulted in a beam clash, which then exploded outward, making an energy force so powerful, it sent Ash and Lucy onto their backs. Snorlax and Gemini recovered for a moment before regaining enough energy to fight once more. Ash punched Lucy in the face once more, then called out an attack. At least he tried too, because he was kicked away by Lucy once again. He was getting really tired, and he couldn't keep up fighting much longer! He had to change his strategy. He jumped away, mustering his strength before pulling out his Ace in the whole. "CHARIZARD! I! CHOOSE! YOU!" With a mighty roar, the orange fire dragon appeared. His roar was so loud, it nearly shattered all their ear drums. Ash grinned and hopped onto his back, taking off into the sky upon Ash's orders. Lucy's mouth opened in awe, and she thought, 'Ooooh Natsu would want to see this," ROUND 7! CHARIZARD AND SNORLAX VS GEM AND MINI! "Charizard, hit the Snorlax with a...with with Flamethrower!" Ash commanded. Charizard tilted it's neck to look back at Ash, sarcastic and confused. Ash realized what he was asking... "Which Snorlax?" Meanwhile, Lucy was taking the time to evaluate the situation. Most of her spirits were down, and she was starting to get insanely tired from keeping all her spirits open. She would have to end this as fast as possible... "Gemini! We have to do the spell!!" she called, one of the Snorlax turning towards Lucy and beginning to shift. But then Ash grinned, knowing who they had to attack. "Snorlax, Ice Punch! Charizard Flamethrower!" he commanded, the two acted in unison, rushing towards Gem and Mini to put it down, but they were expecting the attack. Gemini split up and avoided the dual attacks getting over to Lucy and tapping her, transforming into Lucy. "What are they-" Lucy and Gemini joined hands, and began to say in unison, Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens... All the stars, far and wide... Show me thy appearance... With such shine. Oh Tetrabiblos... '' ''I am the ruler of the stars... Aspect become complete... Open thy malevolent gate. Oh 88 Stars of the heaven... '' ''Shine! Urano Metria! With a glow as bright as the sun, Lucy let loose the powerful beam of Magic, firing at Snorlax and Charizard. Charizard's brain went, "OH SHIT!" he last second flew out of the way, leaving Snorlax to be enveloped in the fiery glow. Once cleared, Snorlax was collapsed to the ground, unconscious. "Snorlax no! Grrr..." Ash returned him to his Pokeball. Ash: 3 Lucy: 3 "Charizard, stay away from those little guys! If they touch you, they'll steal your form!" Ash warned. He mentally facepalmed. That knocked out all his Physical Options... ROUND 8! CHARIZARD VS GEMINI! "Gemini, i'll try to pull him down! I'll...ack..." "Are you alright Lucy?" Gemini asked, grabbing her as she stumbled and setting her upright. "I...It's getting tough to keep you guys open." she said exhaustedly. Gemini nodded, and patted her shoulder. "It's alright! We can do it!" she encouraged. Lucy nodded, and began to push her limits, cracking her whip. She faced the flying dragon and whipped at him, managing to grab his tail and start pulling. But, sadly that couldn't work... Charizard quite easy pulled her away from the whip and sent her stumbling. But as Charizard paid attention to the real Lucy, Gemini jumped and grabbed his tail, suddenly changing shape until they became Charizard. They then swiped up Lucy on their back, and the fight resumed. "Charizard, Flamethrower!" That move was met by a Flamethrower just like it. "Charizard, Skull Bash!" The two butted heads and went careening back, both with major head aches. " Charizard, try Dragon Rage!" Again and again these moves were clashed over and over, until both Charizard and Gemini were getting exhausted. Ash began to tap into his Aura, trying to get out of this situation. "Charizard, Overheat!!" he demanded, whispering the real plan in Charizard's ear. As the both clashed, Charizard suddenly pulled to the side, and let loose a destructive Dragon Rage that sent Lucy and Gemini crashing to the earth. "Gah...no..." Lucy mumbled as Gemini returned to their key. Ash: 3 Lucy: 2 "O-Open Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" she commanded, growing weaker by the second. In a flash, there appeared the gal in the Maid costume. "Yes Princess- My!" Virgo leaped to attention, Facing Ash and his powerful yet weak dragon. She extended her arm chains and swiped at the dragon, smacking him clear across the face. Then she did again....and again...and again. Ash had long since stepped off as the chains hit him. "Charizard get out of there!" Ash tried to command, but then he fell to the ground, swirls for eyes. Ash: 2 Lucy: 2 "Ack...Charizard...you'll pay for that!! Sceptile, out you go again!" Ash called, the tired creature reappearing. "What manner of beast is this Princess..?" Virgo asked, confused. "he calls it...a pokemon..." she panted, leaning against a tree. "I shall dispose of it for you Princess." Virgo said with determination, getting into a fighting stance. ROUND 9! SCEPTILE VS VIRGO! "Sceptile, blitz the girl with Bullet Seed!" Ash exclaimed. The Pokemon dashed into the air and spit a flurry of the projectiles onto the Maid, who was wildly swiniging her chains to defend against the onslaught. Virgo then suddenly launched a whip from her arm and wrapped around Sceptiles leg, pulling him down and slamming him into the ground, and a nearby tree. Sceptile shakily stood, and got back into his stance. "Sceptile, I know you're tired but you gotta push through! Hit her with a Leaf Blade!" Ash encouraged. Sceptile began to blitz towards Virgo, but she was gone! 'Wait, where'd she go-!?" Ash questioned. But she then suddenly sprang from the ground and punched Sceptile in the back, then kicked him into yet another tree. She then skillfully tried to pull him back for another combo with a Chain, but that chain was deflected by Leaf Blade. The two exchanged some rounds of deflecting and slicing before... Virgo dropped into the ground to avoid, but oout of nowhere, Virgo sprang up again, smacking Sceptile in the face before drop kicking him. Sceptile had taken too much punishment, and he fell unconscious. Ash: 1 Lucy: 2 "That was easy." Virgo panted, regaining her strength. Ash called out his last Pokemon, "Infernape! I Choose you!" He screamed, pouring all his energy into this call. Virgo stood to face this new challenger, and prepared for her next battle. ROUND 10! INFERNAPE VS VIRGO! "INFERNAPE, START IT OFF WITH CLOSE COMBAT!" Infernape flew forward and fired a flurry of punches at Virgo, who smartly dropped into the ground once more. Ash noticed this, and commanded, "Use Dig!" The two disappeared into the earth...The ground Shook...there were explosions of Fire from within... Then the surface broke, and a certain Pokemon stood, tossing Virgo back at the exhausted Lucy. Infernape was panting heavily, and looked close to falling over... "Open...g-gate of the Archer! Sagittarius!" Lucy was desperate...very desperate...this match was getting too close for comfort... ROUND 11! INFERNAPE VS SAGITTARIUS! Sagittarius didn't even need an explanation for what was happening. He saw the destruction that had been taking place, and he saw Lucy near fainting. He just pulled out his Bow and fired a flurry of Arrows at the Pokemon. Infernape was knocked back into a tree once more, but this time...he didn't stand up. The fight with Loke and Virgo had taken too much out of him. Ash fell to his knees in shock. He'd lost...it had actually happened....he was SO CLOSE! He returned Infernape and noticed that the Archer man was also returned too. Then he saw the girl, Lucy, begin to collapse from her wounds! Ash rushed over to the girl and managed to catch and hold her weight. "Hey you alright?" Ash asked, looking up at the teem. "I-I'm fine...t-that fight really hurt...you're pretty good..." Lucy complimented as Ash laid her down by a tree trunk and sat down next to her. "You too! That was the closest call i've had since I went up against Paul!" he said cheerfully. "Just...don't attack my friends ok?" Lucy panted, some of her strength coming back. "I'm sorry...I really am, I just didn't know." he said, grinning. Lucy looked at him, confused. "You...look a lot like my friend. Hey...how about I tell you about a place where your "Pokemon" can come in handy?" KO!! Results Boomstick: That might've been the closest match we've had yet! Wizard: This is gonna take some explaining. In the events of Infernape vs Loke, Loke was much stronger, and his magic just straight up trumped the Pokemon. But that wouldn't stop Ash from getting him in and having him take on Loke with all his might. It was tough, but Loke could ultimately be trumped by a combination of Infernape and Pikachu. Boomstick: Does Scorpio vs Pikachu even need to be explained? Pikachu's electric, and therefore weak to Ground Type moves! Wizard: Scorpio vs Sceptile was a closer match, but Sceptile trumped. He was powerful enough to take on a Legendary Pokemon, meaning he was faster, and stronger than he looked. Boomstick: Taurus vs Snorlax was a tricky one, but Snorlax was Heavier, Stronger, and had a more brutal moveset that put him over Taurus level. Wizard: The Gemini Twins made this fight Tricky by adding in Lucy's Combat Magic. Since this MAgic could take down a Demon Lord, there's 0 denying that it could take down Snorlax. Boomstick: And since Ash could use his Aura to predict his Opponents moves, Charizard could trump Gemini., though he was too tired to hold a candle to Virgo. Wizard: Virgo and Sceptile had similar approaches to battle, but Virgo's chain control, and Unpredictability due to the Earth Magic, made it easier for her to trump the already tired Pokemon. Boomstick: And by then, Virgo would be too exhausted to take down Infernape in his Monkey Glory. Though she'd put up a good fight with Earth Magic, and could ultimately weaken him just enough for Sagittarius to finish him. Wizard: And before you start bringing the Blaze ability into this, let me be clear when I say that this RARELY happens, and it's usually for Plot Induced Stupidity. Boomstick: So in the end, even if Ash was more Cunning, just as Ballsy, and way unpredictable and durable, Lucy had his one, irrefutable weakness...stronger monsters. This time, Ash couldn't Choose Victory... Wizard: The Winner, is Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail. Next Time! Magical Lancers...Puella Magi Madoka Magica vs Fate/stay night Gallery Ash VS Lucccccccy.png GrenVSAqua.png Lucy vs ash aqua.JPG Ash Lucy Thumbnail.png AshvLucy.jpg Ash VS Luce.jpg Ash VS Lucy.png Ash vs Lucy.png Lucy vs Ash.PNG Snorlax VS Taurus.jpg Ash Ketchum vs Lucy Heartfilia.jpg|Cartoonfan12345 Death Battle!-11.png |-| Remastered= Ash Ketchum vs Lucy Heartfilia is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle by WarpStar930, featuring Ash Ketchum and his Pokemon, from the Pokemon franchise and Lucy Heartfilia and her spirits from the Fairy Tail series. Description Pokemon vs Fairy Tail! These two summoners carry monsters around constantly, treating them as their best friends. In a straight battle, which one proves victorious?! Interlude Yang Xiao Long: Hello all you amazing Death Battle Fans, an welcome to Warpy's first ever remastered Death Battle! Today we're putting on of Warpy's greatest match ups yet again, for a duel that will destroy everythng about it! Guts: Today's warriors started small, however, they grew, collecting more and more Monster Partners to use in battle against their enemies. With their partners at their side, there's nothing they cannot beat. Yang Xiao Long: Ash Ketchum, The Pokemon Trainer from Pallet! Guts: And Lucy Heartfilia, the Summoner from Fairy Tail. She's Yang, and I'm Guts. Yang Xiao Long: And it's our job to analyze their Weapons, Armor and Skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle! Ash Ketchum Guts: At the age of Ten Years Old, Ash Ketchum set off with his Pokemon License for the journey of a lifetime, hoping to collect and befriend every Pokemon in the world. His jounrye would spiral on for several years, showcasing his experiences through every single imaginable region of the Pokemon World. Yang Xiao Long: The Pokemon World is comprised of Regions, each of which have new and exciting Pokemon Species to meet and talk to! There are 802 different species of Pokemon, so naturally he's gotten a nice collection over his journeys! Pikachu Charizard Sceptile Snorlax Infernape Greninja Lucy Heartfilia Virgo Loke Gemini Sagittarius Aquarius Taurus As a whole Pre-DB and Special Thanks! DEATH BATTLE!!! WarpStar930 FIGHT!!! KO!! Results Next Time Gallery Ash VS Lucccccccy.png Lucy vs ash aqua.JPG Ash Lucy Thumbnail.png AshvLucy.jpg Ash VS Lucy.png Ash vs Lucy.png Lucy vs Ash.PNG Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Fairy Tail vs Pokemon' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Summoning' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Kodansha' themed Death Battles Category:WarpyNeko930 Category:'Creature vs Animal' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015